Victims of rape and uncharged offenders will be studied to determine the extent to which cultural attitudes and values support or justify the male's behavior while at the same time rendering the woman a "safe" victim who feels responsible for the situation. The research stems from the social control model in deviance research which suggests that certain attitudes and values may act as psychological releasors for deviant behavior such as rape; and from the criminological perspective of victimology which considers the role of societal processes in preparing a person to be a defenseless and safe crime victim. Ultimately, the research is an approach to rape prevention which depends on identifying the attitudes and values which allow men to rape, to get away with it, and to live with themselves afterwards; and on identifying the societal processes which silence the victim, hide the crime, and allow the public to be deluded about the pervasiveness of the problem of rape. The proposed study involves conducting a survey of university students to identify victims and offenders. Subjects (acknowledged rape victims, unacknowledged rape victims, offenders, and non-offenders) will be further studied through standardized interviews. Independent variables of importance include: 1) subject's attitudes about rape, 2) knowledge of rape, 3) beliefs about sexual communication, 4) exposure to models of violence, 5) attitudes toward violence, 6) attitudes about the roles of men and women, 6) relationship between victim and offender, and 7) characteristics of the offense. Each group of variables is expected to affect the main dependent variables: committing a sexual assault and conceptualizing a sexual assault experience as rape. This research approach will result in data bearing on major theoretical approaches to victim and offender behavior. The research will focus public attention on rape and result in knowledge which will aid rape crisis counselors and offender treatment programs in their work.